


Bestiaires des Personnages

by AllenKune



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Art, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Universe, aesthetic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Un sorte de bestiaire de mes personnages principales. Ce ne sont que des Oc issu principalement de mes récits originaux mais si cela plais je peux mettre aussi les personnages que je créer dans mes fanfictions ou des mes nuzlockes ou séries pokémons.Ce n'est que des fiches personnages avec des présentation aesthetic. Pas d'histoire ou quoique se soit , c'est juste une aide pour les lecteurs perdus dans mes nombreux histoires.
Relationships: Blair Clover/Collen Greens





	1. Blair Clover

Nom: Blair Clover

Âge: 24 ans

Profession: Métier saisonné

Aime: Les films romantiques et explorer la nature

Déteste: Les foules

Description: Blair est un homme de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux mis-long roux en bataille atteignant ses épaules et des yeux bleu clair. Il travaille dure pour entretenir son appartement un peu médiocre avec son compagnon. Il a quitté sa famille il y a longtemps et ne parle plus depuis un accident qui a bénit gravement son fils plus jeune frère. Blair se sent toujours fautif depuis et ses parents l'accuse d'avoir volontairement béni son frère qui suite à ça n'envois que de rare lettre a son frère.

Blair est quelqu'un de simple, aimant regarder des films romantiques un peu idiot devant la télévision avec un plateau repas maison et une couture sur les épaules. Il aime aussi partir marcher dans la nature, prendre des photos et piquer-niquant avec Collen. Il a une collection honteuse de shojo qui date de son adolescence.


	2. Collen Greens

Nom: Collen Greens

Âge: 22 ans

Profession: Homme au foyer

Aime: Regarder des films d'action et d'horreur en compagnie de ses amis

Déteste: Ne pas pouvoir s'exprime ouvertement

Description: Collen est un jeune homme aux cheveux blond long qu'il attache parfois avec une queue de cheval basse malgré que son visage soit toujours en cadrés de deux mèches. Ses yeux sont verts bouteilles. Il est sourd mais sait lire sur les lèvres ainsi que parler la langue des signes. Collen a fait des études de science et d'histoire mais a cause de son handicap il ne trouve pas de travail. Il aime profondément Blair qui fait vivre leur foyer pendant que Collen s'occupe de la maison et des courses. Il tente de trouver un travail à domicile pour aider Blair. Collen est quelqu'un de doux, n'a pas peur de braver les dangers si nécessaires.

Collen aime les films d'horreurs et d'action, au contraire de Blair qui a peur facilement et perd souvent le fils des histoires avec trop d'actions. Collen aime taquiner Blair à ce sujet, faisant rougir le roux.


End file.
